


Stay With Me

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Based of a prompt, F/M, If I have to populate this tag by myself I will, They cute and don't have nearly enough content, i think i did okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Based off a tumblr prompt: things you said with no space between us





	Stay With Me

To be fair, Glimmer didn’t really think it was her fault that they got trapped like this. She was only trying to get Bow out from under a collapsed building. Really, it wasn’t her fault she had used up her magic getting to him. 

She was on top of his chest. That part also wasn’t her fault, and it was probably a good thing. Bow had been hit by one of the newest weapons, and now he was bleeding out. Glimmer could feel the weak rising and falling of his chest.

“Bow? Bow, you have to stay with me.” She gently tapped him as he started closing his eyes.

“Glimmer? Where did you come from?” He slurred.

“Mm, Bow? You have to stay awake, okay? I have something I really want to tell you.”

“Can you tell me now?” He murmured into her ear. Bow’s breathing was becoming more and more unsteady. Shit.

“Well, I kind of need you to stay awake for me to tell you. Come on, open your eyes.” Glimmer coaxed. Her best friend slowly opened his eyes, staring up at her.

“You promised you tell me if I opened my eyes...”

“Right, uh... so, a deals a deal. Where do I start?”

“Beginning?”

“Right, um... Bow? Keep your eyes open for me. I can’t tell you if you aren’t awake.” Glimmer laid her head against his chest, hoping her body heat would help him. She was close enough to whisper into his ear.

“M awake,” He muttered.

“Bow? Bow, I need you to stay with me until Adora can find us.”

“Glimmer, you’ve got freckles. Sometimes I just wanna kiss ‘em.” He was very clearly delirious.

“I’m gonna let you kiss them when we get out of here, okay?”

“You’re so pretty.” Bow whispered against her ear.

“Bow, come on, this- you have to stay with me.” Tears. She was crying.

Bow gently reached up and pressed his lips against hers. He was soft about it, but Glimmer couldn’t tell if that was because of his weakened state, or if that was how he was.

“You stole what I was gonna tell you.” She muttered into his ear.

They had to make it out of this, or she would never forgive him

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh I don't know why I was drawn towards angst instead of fluff
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and please comment because it gives me the motivation to keep writing
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death


End file.
